The present invention relates to an apparatus for advantageously installing pipes in a multipipe type gas-liquid contact equipment.
In a conventional multipipe type gas-liquid contact equipment, for instance, one for eliminating sulfur dioxide from the exhaust gas which has been discharged from a large combustion furnace, as shown in FIG. 1, a gas to be treated is supplied through a gas introduction pipe a into a gas distribution chamber b and is then blown into the liquid within the gas-liquid contact equipment A through pipes d.
A large amount of gas is treated in the above-described equipment A; hence, it is necessary for it to be large enough so that the gas-liquid contact equipment A exceeds 10 m in diameter and the pipes number more than 2,000. It is therefore impossible to manufacture a deck B for installing pipes d such that the deck B is a perfect plane. Hence, the deck B partially has, as indicated by the dotted line in FIG. 1, elevated portions and depressions, irregularities which are due to manufacturing errors.
Since, in the conventional method, the pipes d which have been cut to a predetermined length are installed to the deck B by welding or bonding, the lower ends of the pipes d are not all aligned on the same horizontal plane. Inevitably, in regard to the lower ends of the pipes d, irregularities are also created which conform with those of the deck B as indicated by the dotted line in FIG. 1.
As a result, the height hn, that is, the distance from the liquid surface e to the lower end f of each of the pipes d is not uniform. Consequently, the height hn of some pipe d is higher or lower than others. When comparing a pipe d having a smaller height (h.sub.1) with another which has a greater height (h.sub.2), the pipe d of the smaller height has a lower pressure resulting from the column of liquid at its outlet of gas (for instance, the lower end f of the pipe d); conversely, the pipe d of the greater height has a higher pressure. Accordingly, much of the gas to be treated is blown into the liquid from a pipe d of the smaller height (h.sub.1) which exhibits a lower pressure and the pipe d of the greater height (h.sub.2) has a less of the gas blown into.
Since the size of a gas-liquid contact region corresponds to the depth of the outlet of the pipe d which is immersed in the liquid, it is necessary that the lower ends f of the pipes d should be maintained on a same horizontal plane in order to obtain the predetermined results.
To satisfy this condition, it is a matter of course that the deck B should be manufactured such as to have a plane which is as close to horizontal as possible. Furthermore, when the pipes d are installed to the deck B, the lower ends f of the pipes d should be adjusted such as to be aligned on the same horizontal plane in accordance with the irregularities of the deck B. However, once the pipes d are installed to the deck B by welding or bonding, it is almost impossible thereafter to adjust the fitting locations. Moreover, as the number of pipes increases, it is more difficult to adjust the pipes d which are installed to the deck B by welding or bonding.